


there all of you a verb in perfect view

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Teasing, YouTube, lmao canon compliant to real life i suppose hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: eddy is strong. he will not be tempted by whatever shenanigans brett is planning to do to distract him. he willnot.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	there all of you a verb in perfect view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reviloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reviloo/gifts).

> _→ ig request: they redo the "practice distraction video: test your friends!" video but as a couple_
> 
> title from _movement_ by hozier.
> 
>   
**[ crossposted from wattpad; published 9/7/2019 ] **

• • •

the last time they've done this, it had been with their friends, and they hadn't been together back then, even as brett assures him he'd been _'despairingly in love' _even then, whatever that means. or wait, maybe eddy _does _know a thing or two about what that means; things way back had been—complicated, to say the least.

but enough about that. they're a couple now, the fans know, and life is better and brighter than ever. nothing's really changed all that much, and _that's_ what eddy's worried about for this particular plan. 

despite his customary helpless-lamb look, brett has always been the more shameless one out of the two of them; case in point: he'd been the one who had slapped a pillow at eddy's groin from between the taller man's legs, the one who had twerked erratically, the one who had nearly toppled himself over just to do a handstand, the one who had pulled down eddy's sweatpants all in the name of distracting him last time.

brett's looking at the general direction of eddy's legs right now, a sharp glint in his eyes. that just _screams _danger, to be honest, and eddy's going to cut that idea down before it takes root in the other's mind.

"pulling my pants down didn't work last time, and it's not going to work this time," says eddy, rather bravely if he might add, "so don't even think about doing it." 

brett snaps his gaze away from his boyfriend's lower body and smirks up at him. "really? what, no red underwear this time?"

"you're insane," eddy snorts, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "think of something more creative, babe."

"yeah, yeah, i will." the shorter man waves a hand at him as he turns away to get the camera ready. "just know i aim to win this time around."

_shit._ eddy is in _so _much trouble.

• • •

things start innocently enough. they agree that they'll be playing the pieces they used in the original practice distraction video: bach's sonata no. 3 largo for brett, ysaye's sonata no. 3 for eddy. the camera clicks, signaling the start of the recording, and just as they've done so many times before, twoset violin jumps into action in synchronicity. they start with their usual spiel introducing the game, the customary ling ling reference accompanied with a light seasoning of viola jokes, then a short snippet of eddy playing the famous theme from ysaye 3 as brett prepares the props around the room.

the competition begins. brett's turn goes by in a whirlwind of laughter and too many scattered pillows—_you said to be creative, this isn't creative_, brett had shouted at eddy under a barrage of thrown items sent his way—and then, after cleaning up the mess from the first round: eddy's turn.

"i don't like the way you're smirking at me," he complains in brett's direction, his hands poised to begin playing. "i'm scared."

"heh, you should be." brett smiles in a remarkably angelic way, and then the game is afoot.

eddy gets whacked with a pillow once, twice, then brett begins singing a horrendously off-key version of _viola gang_ followed by the original jingle of ling ling 40 hours, which really does hurt the ears, but eddy is steadfast in his playing. he's not losing that easily.

brett screeches on the last note of _ling ling 40 hours-oh!_ and bursts into giggles, creeping slowly behind eddy's back. eddy doesn't turn around, wiggles his eyebrows at the camera instead as if to say _i'm winning this!_

and then—a warm hand sneaks up under his shirt. eddy yelps, jolting away from brett's fingers so fast, he glisses on a few notes.

"what the fuck are you doing?" eddy doesn't mean for his voice to crack the way it does, but _god_, he had _not_ been expecting that.

"distracting you, duh," brett sing-songs, and no, no, _wait._

"stop it, that's not—" eddy dodges away from his boyfriend's reach, waddling around the cramped confines of the room in an effort to escape brett's attempts to distract him. "that's not—" he cuts himself off again, laughter choking him as the shorter man finally corners him against the wall, stepping closer to wrap his arms around eddy's shoulders, feet on tiptoe, and then—

brett's teeth clamp on to the sensitive curve of his ear and _press in._

eddy's mind fizzles into white noise. his bow stops moving, the music abruptly fading into nothingness. 

brett wins the game by one point.

"that's not fair," eddy pants, breathless.

the other man shrugs casually, the heat of his fingers burning eddy's skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. "all's fair in love and wa—" brett doesn't get to finish the saying; he's a little too preoccupied with eddy tackling him to the floor.

they leave the camera rolling. an easy enough mistake to make.

• • •

later, they review the raw footage together, and brett doesn't even bother with the pretense of modesty: the smirk tugging at his mouth is indecent, is what it is. eddy can't even look at the screen for more than two seconds without burying his face in his hands. 

"i think we have to refilm this," he mumbles from behind the filmsy wall of his fingers over his mouth. "_this channel is strictly PG_, my ass."

"hey, not my problem you couldn't control yourself." brett runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. eddy can still feel the phantom touch of those strands against his palms, and _whoa there boy, that's enough of that._ "you should be ashamed, taking advantage of your boyfriend in such a _violent_ manner."

eddy's blush darkens. "you're a sly man, brett yang."

"you love me anyway." even with an jokingly overly-confident tone, there's something about the way brett declares it all matter-of-factly that warms eddy's chest. they both still have their doubts about the other's feelings towards them from time to time, and hearing his boyfriend say those words as if he believes in them with all his heart is ultimately gut-wrenching. _god_, eddy really does love him so much.

he's not about to let that distract him from their little competition, though.

"_bad boy_," eddy replies in the exact tone of voice they associate those words with; two can play at this game. "brett yang and exhibitionist tendencies? who could've figured that out?"

brett's cheeks flush, the teasing question finally affecting him, but his damned deadpan face is still firmly plastered on. eddy wants to watch it crumble away piece by piece under his ministrations like rosin dust.

and so he does, in the most intimate way only he knows how to.

• • •

they do refilm the whole video, though. there are some things eddy plans to keep to himself, thank you very much.


End file.
